Una Pregunta
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Durante un día inocente en una inocente cafeteria en medio de personas inocentes, Allen le pregunta a Kanda una inocente pregunta de ¿Me amas? Traduccion: A Question de DnKS-giRLs.


_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance.

"…" = diálogos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: ¡Ohayou! Estoy de regreso… n_n

Litsi: y esta vez… ¿de quién es la traducción?

Mitsi: …

Yuuram: es de DnKS-giRLs… n_n

Litsi: ¿?

Mitsi: ¿y cómo se titula?

Yuuram: se titula "_**A Question**_" o sea "Una Pregunta".

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿y contiene lemon?

Yuuram: desafortunadamente… nop…

Litsi: ufff…

Mitsi: que bueno…

Yuuram: pero le hace falta el lemon… bueno, no importa…

Litsi: y es Laven ¿?…

Mitsi: ¿Qué no leíste que pareja es?

Litsi: no es justo… u.u

Mitsi: ¬¬

Yuuram: lo que digas… bueno aquí les dejo esta traducción…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Una Pregunta**__**:**_

Cuando Kanda Yuu tomaba sus alimentos, no esperaba nada más que silencio. Su padre le había enseñado desde que era un niño pequeño que tan importantes eras los modales en la mesa. El recuerdo del rostro severo de su padre mientras le explicaba la manera correcta de comportarse - incluida la forma en que debería mantener la boca cerrada cuando comía - todavía seguía en su mente. Por ese prefería comer solo la mayoría del tiempo, o incluso cuando las circunstancias requerían que comiera con algunas personas, nade tenia permitido hablar en su presencia. Los modales e la mesa en realidad se volvieron algo que Kanda mantenía muy estrictamente. Este era muy bien sabido por todos los residentes de la sede, en consecuencia ellos siempre intentaban no comer e la misma mesa con él para prevenir que algo malo pudiera pasar.

Por lo tanto, cuando Kanda encontró a Allen sentándose a su lado durante el almuerzo, no podo hacer nada más que levantar una de sus cejas. El objeto de su admiración solo se sentó ahí rígidamente, sin siquiera dejar escapar una palabra de sus labios. Él ni siquiera tenía su comida enfrente de él. Solamente se sentó como si esperara pacientemente a que Kanda terminara sus alimentos.

De alguna manera confundido, Kanda bajo sus palillos cuando termino su comida y musito sus agradecimientos por la comida antes de dirigir su mirada al joven.

"¡Suéltalo!" demando sin rodeos. Podía ver a Allen estremecerse visiblemente por sus palabras. Podía ver los dedos del chico jugar nerviosamente con la tela de sus pantalones que cubrían sus muslos.

"Yo… quiero hablar…" finalmente dijo.

"Entonces habla," dijo Kanda, confundido del porque Allen parecía tan nervioso. Conociéndolo cuando Allen estaba nervioso, esto probablemente tomaría una gran cantidad de tiempo.

"Puedo… ¿preguntarte algo?" dijo Allen nerviosamente.

"Bueno, si no has dado cuenta todavía, Moyashi (1), me acabas de preguntar, ¡así que solo ve al punto!"

"¿Eso significa que puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¡Me has preguntado dos veces!"

"¡Solo contesta!"

"¡Y tu puedes hacer tu estúpida pregunta, tu Moyashi idiota!"

Allen mordió su labio inferior lindamente, una vista que hubiera podido hacer a Kanda una mezcla de pegamento sin ningún pensamiento coherente si fuera una persona normal. Pero debido a que era tan orgulloso en su habilidad para controlar - otra manera de decir cubrir - sus emociones, solo miro a Allen con la intensidad que absolutamente haría que las personas normales se aterrorizaran más allá de una razón. Pero, como Allen Walker tampoco es lo que las personas normalmente llaman 'normal', el solamente miro de regreso a Kanda con su hermosos ojos inocentes.

"¿Me amas?"

Kanda estaba feliz de que había terminado de comer de lo contrario podría haber estado ahogándose ahora mismo. Pudo escuchar algunas risitas sofocadas y resoples ahogados alrededor de ellos. Él sabía que todas las personas dentro de la cafetería estaban escuchándolos y él no estaba ni siquiera un poco emocionado acerca del concepto.

"Porque…" siseo. "¿Tenias que preguntar eso… aquí… ahora?"

"Porque no podía encontrar ningún otro momento para hablar contigo," dijo Allen

"Bien, tomare eso, ¿pero porque tenias que preguntarme si te amo o no?"

"Porque quiero saber…"

"Si no te amara, seria tu…" Kanda se detuvo y se preparo así mismo para decir la siguiente palabra. "¿Amante?"

"Bueno, creo que no…"

"Y, no soy tu… ¿amante ahora?"

"Err… si lo eres…"

"¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta!"

"¿Huh?"el rostro ingenuo de Allen lo miro. "Entonces, ¿eso significa que me amas?"

"Oh, Cielos, ayúdame…" suspiro Kanda; podía sentir un dolor de cabeza venir. "¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser? Si. Te amo, ¡estas satisfecho con eso!"

A Kanda no le importo que literalmente dijera esas palabras fuerte. Podía ver sonrisas divertidas de las personas a su alrededor pero una mirada feroz viniendo de él y todas desaparecieron en la nada.

Oh, sí, amaba sus miradas de muerte…

De regreso al asunto más importante, miro a Allen, de alguna manera parecía estar irradiando alegría y felicidad después de que dijo… o para ser más precisos, gritara esas palabras.

"Sí, estoy satisfecho, gracias," dijo. "Y… yo también te amo…"

Un sonido de 'Aww…' se escucho en el aire, pero otra vez, su mirada hizo el aterrador trabajo.

"Hay algo más…" dijo otra vez Allen.

"¿Qué es ahora?" pregunto, irritando levemente los cordones de su voz.

"¿Puedo hacer… algo?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Al… go… pero si dices que no puedo, entonces no lo hare…"

"¿Cómo puedo estar de acuerdo en algo que ni siquiera se?"

"Puedes confiar en mí."

"¿Porque no solo lo dices?"

"¿Confías en mi?"

"¿Confiar en ti…? Yo… está bien, ¡confió en ti!"

"Entonces confía en mi esta vez también…"

Kanda se sentía como golpeando su cabeza en la mesa entonces dispararse así mismo mientras brincaba de un puente después de beber una buena proporción de arsénico. La forma de pensar de Allen a veces lo sorprendía hasta no tener fin.

"¡Está bien entonces, Moyashi, tienes todo a tu manera! ¡Haz lo que sea que quieras hacer!"

Primero, Allen no hizo nada, y entonces dio una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Vio amorosamente a Kanda con esos ojos tan claros como la superficie de un espejo. Kanda podía encontrar tantas más alabanzas al chico sentado cerca de él pero su paciencia estaba corriendo fuera finamente mientras esperaba que Allen hiciera la cosa que sea que fuera a hacer. Y cuando el chico prácticamente no hizo nada más entonces lo miro en total admiración, se rompió.

"Lo que sea que quieras hacer, hazlo rápido, no tengo…"

Sus palabas fueron cortadas mientras sentía los labios de Allen situarse en los suyos. Bueno, para ser honesto, al principio solo sintió algo húmedo y cálido y después de que paso un segundo de dio cuenta de que Allen lo estaba besando.

La multitud a du alrededor se volvió loca. Algunos los animaban, algunos otros les gritaban, pero Kanda no le importaba un bledo. Su actual pensamiento estaba enfocado en Allen y su tímido rostro cuando hizo su rostro hacia atrás después de besarlo por un largo periodo de tiempo.

La primera cosa que Kanda hizo después de que Allen terminara el beso fue gritarle a la multitud, "¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos o solo váyanse al diablo!"

La habitación una vez más se volvió silenciosa. Satisfecho con eso, Kanda regreso sus ojos a Allen, cuyo rostro estaba delicadamente sombreado de rojo.

"Y tu…" dijo. "No puedo creer que tu…"

"¡Pero dijiste que podía hacer cualquier cosa que yo quisiera!" protesto Allen.

"Lo hice," admitió Kanda. "¿Pero porque tienes que pedirle permiso solo para besar a tu propio amante?"

"Bueno… es algo llamado decencia…"

"Yo más bien lo llamaría estupidez."

"¿Estas enojado?"

"No," Kanda pensó por un momento. "Levanta tu cara."

"¿Huh?" pregunto Allen en confusión pero no obstante levanto la cara.

"Solo obedéceme. Ahora mírame," dijo Kanda, complacido de que Allen seguía todas sus palabras. "Y ahora cierra tus ojos. No te muevas."

Kanda bajo su cara y beso al chico al lado de él. Ahí vino otra vez el jaleo y porras pero él pensó que tal vez por esta vez podía dejarlos tener toda su diversión. Había una cosa más importante para el ene se momento y esa cosa era Allen.

A Kanda le gustaba el chico. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca de él, mantenerlo cerca, calentarlo con sus abrazos, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo cuando ellos están acostados lado-a-lado en la noche, besándose apasionadamente, probando su húmeda piel mientras se mira dentro de los ojos del otro, (algunos textos perdidos debido a la censura).

Kanda ama a Allen, y mientras libera esos labios de los suyos y mira dentro de los ojos del otro, sus sentimientos no cambian. Todavía siguen ahí, persistentes como siempre.

"Tu…" dijo Allen. "¡Distes ordenes para besarme!"

"¡Tu distes preguntas para besarme!" acuso de regreso Kanda.

"Sin embargo, es mejor que lo que tú hiciste."

"Pero te gusto."

Fuertes risas vinieron de alrededor de ellos y con shock, Kanda encontró a Allen uniéndoseles en los gritos

"¡PODRÍAN CHICOS SOLO CALLARSE!"

- Fin -

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Notas:**_

1.- ya saben (como en mis anteriores traducciones) voy a poner "Moyashi" en vez de "Brote De Habas".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: bueno esto fue todo para este fic… a poco no estuvo tierno ¿?.... ^-^

Litsi: siiiii… me gusto mucho…

Mitsi: ¿Huh? Ustedes nunca cambiaran…

Yuuram/Litsi: nop…

Mitsi: ¬¬ mejor me largo, a tomar algo…

Litsi: te acompaño, yo quiero un jugo… chao…

Yuuram: yo también te acompaño, se me antojo un Moka-Helado… hasta la próxima mis queridas lectoras…

Mitsi: como sea…


End file.
